Find the product of $0.\overline{6}$ and 6.
First let's convert $0.\overline{6}$ to a fraction. Let $p=0.\overline{6}$ and multiply both sides of this equation by 10 to obtain $10p=6.\overline{6}$. Subtracting the left-hand sides $10p$ and $p$ as well as the right-hand sides $6.\overline{6}$ and $0.\overline{6}$ of these two equations gives $9p=6$, which implies $p=6/9$. We reduce $\frac{6}{9}$ to $\frac{2}{3}$ and multiply by 6 to obtain  \[
\frac{2}{3} \times 6 = \frac{2\cdot 6}{3}=\boxed{4}.
\]